Terminator VS RoboCop
Terminator vs. Robocop is the the 31st episode of Death Battle. It featured the Terminator (voiced by Joe Gaudet) and Robocop (voiced by Xander Mobus). Description Episode 31 - Skynet VS OCP! It's the robot battle to end all robot battles! These machine-men will need everything they have to fight to the bitter end, no matter what it takes! Interlude Boomstick: Sci-fi movies have taught me 2 very important things. One, I want my own Lightsaber and two, the future blows. Wiz: It's unavoidable. The warrior of the next millennium is the machine. Such as the Terminator, the time traveling metal assassin. Boomstick: And Robocop, Detroit's cyborg defender. Wiz: These mechanized combatants have fought before, but never in a no-holds-barred, one-on-one duel to the death. Boomstick: Or without "brand restrictions". He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE. Terminator Wiz: In the distant future of 2004, the govenment deployed the world's first automatic defense network, Skynet, to keep everybody on the planet safe and happy. Boomstick: So Skynet used the world's nuclear arsenal to annihilate most of humanity and take over the world. The age of machines had begun. Wiz: To combat the remaining human resistance, Skynet developed a specialized breed of robotic soldiers. Boomstick: Affectionately called the Terminator. Wiz: Standing 6 feet, 2 Inches, and weighing almost 400 lbs, the T-850 terminator is a cybernetic organism - living tissue surronding a hyper-alloy endoskeleton. This made the perfect disguise, capable of infiltrating enemy ranks with his human visage. Boomstick: Basically the whole point of the Terminator was to blend in with normal people, and then kill them. Yes, because two time power lifting champ ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER is totally your average guy! Wiz: Sure, but only the Model 101 Class looked like that. The Terminator has hundreds of different possible faces. Boomstick: What was that one designed for? Attracting women and making men feel inadequate? Wiz: Using time displacement equipment, the Terminator was sent back in time to kill Skynet's greatest rival, John Connor, leader of the human resistance. Boomstick: This model was first sent to super early abort John Connor, then protect John Connor, then protect John Connor again, and then blow up this bitch. Terminator: You are terminated. The Terminator blows up himself and the T-X using his hydrogen fuel cell. Wiz: The T-850 is powered by twin hydrogen fuel cells. A single cell can last up to 120 years, but extensive damage may rupture the cell to critical condition. Boomstick: And it blows up like a small hydrogen bomb. Wiz: Similar to the explosion that brought down the Hindenburg. Boomstick: Luckily for Arnie, he can ditch a damaged cell before that happens, and he works fine with just only one left. Like Lance Armstrong without the steroids. Wiz: The Terminator is programmed with an abundance of subroutine data, including Skynet's extensive log on all combat and weaponry thoughout earth's history. This even includes data on all previous T-800 models. Through this, he techically has more experience and skill then any human being can ever possibly achieve. Boomstick: But while he's a master in all weaponry, he does have his favourites. In the future the Terminator wields an M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle, which is too heavy and powerful for any other person to use. When the time period doesn't have any space guns lying around, his weapons of choice include a Hardballer Longslide pistol, a 12-gauge Franchi shotgun, a portable M79 Grenade Launcher, and the beautiful M134 minigun. Oh man, just looking at it makes me feel wonderful pants feelings. Wiz: Speaking of feelings, the Terminator is a learning machine, adapting to human behaviour through observation and interaction. It can even learn to feel genuinly sad, (confused) which is odd since Skynet designed it to be a merciless murderer. John Connor: Jesus, you were gonna kill that guy. Terminator: Of course, I'm a Terminator. John Connor: Just put up your hand and say I swear I won't kill anyone. Terminator: I swear I will not kill anyone. (Shoots a security guard in the knees) He'll live. Boomstick: Sad or not, The Terminator is a beast in combat. He's even taken down superior models like the next-gen T-900's, the nearly invincible T-1000, and even the T-X; which is actually an anti-Terminator. Wiz: The Terminator is a master marksman, with advance analysis, calculative, and observational tools. He can survive massive blows, power shortages, and getting dragged through an entire city. Plus, after the last T-800 was melted in a steelmill, Skynet upgraded his titanium endoskeleton to coltan, which can withstand extreme temperatures over 3000*C. Boomstick: Why even bother making new Terminators? The T-850 is clearly the best. Terminator: Hasta-La-Vista, baby. He shoots the frozen T-1000, shattering it. Wiz: Each Terminator is not unique, made by assembly for quick deployment. To save time, Skynet foregoes high end software protection, making the Terminator easily hackable. In fact, the T-850 who protected Connor on Judgement day was reprogrammed not once, but four separate times. Just screams lazy,'' lazy'' design. The Terminator scrolls through different phrases to say and selects one. Terminator: Fuck you asshole. Boomstick: But it's a little hard to hack something that can kill you with one hand in 20 million different ways. The Terminator is one of the deadliest assassins in movie history. If you get in his way, don't bother running, you're already dead. Terminator: I'll be back. He walks out of the police station, only to come back driving a car right through the front door. Robocop Wiz: Alex J.Murphy was a good police officer with a good family. As with many good cops, that all changed when he was transfered to Detroit, Michigan. What began as a routine patrol through the city became the most important moment of Murphy's life, his death. Murphy's hand is blown off by a shotgun Boomstick: Holy shit! As Murphy screams, he is repeatedly shot by multiple thugs wielding shotguns. Boomstick: Damn! That guy can eat more bullets then 50 Cent! Wiz: Murphy would have been 6 ft under, if mega corporation Omni Consumer Products had not step in. By privatizing Detroits police force, OCP techically owned Murphy's corpse. Boomstick: That doesn't sound legal, at all. Wiz: With unchecked crime on the rise, OCP's... uhh... forward thinking executive Bob Morton proposed a bailout plan so ridiculously absurd, it just might work. Boomstick: They would rebuild Murphy. Better, stronger, with less flexibility, which of course means robo parts. The result was one bad motherfucker, Robocop. Multiple scenes of Robocop stopping crimes are shown. Bob: What are your prime objectives? Robocop: Serve the public trust, protect the innocent, uphold the law. Boomstick: With the durability of a tank and the firepower of a one man army, Robocop nearly annihilated all of Detroit's street crime in just a couple of days. The man was unstoppable. Wiz: But was he man, or machine? Male Officer: This guy is really good. Female Officer: He's not a guy; he's a machine. Wiz: Robocop is 99% artificial, but he relies on the most complicated piece of machinery, a human brain. Boomstick: Even after OCP tried to make him their own personal robopet, the man called Murphy still lived. Wiz: With no family, a contorted public image, and the constant threat of deactivation by his corporate owners, the struggle to regain his humanity consumes his every moment, while also fighting crime. And that's just his good days. Boomstick: Fortunately his cutting edge arsenal makes locking up the bad guys the easiest part. Housed in his nifty right leg is the custom Auto-9 machine pistol, one of the most powerful handcannons ever made. In his left leg, he's got several tatical ordnance grenades, each with their own adjustible power levels. Wiz: At level 3, a single ordnance can annihilate a metal security door. So just imagine how much a maximum level 10 can do. Boomstick: If he needs a little bit more firepower, he has an adjustible arm attachment which includes; flamethrower, minigun, and Anti-Air missles. And then there's the all powerful Cobra Assualt Cannon, which goes boom, and then there's no more anything. ' ''Robocop shoots the ED-209 with the Cobra Assault Cannon and the top of it explodes. TV Salesman: I´d buy THAT for a dollar. The legs of the defeated ED-209 fall over and then twitch. Wiz: He also has a subsonic jetpack, which helps him jump sharks. '''Boomstick: I... I dont even... ???: Where's your sense of humor?! Robocop: Right here. Robocop raises his fist and punches him in the face. Boomstick: ...Jesus Christ Wiz: Murphy is equipped with state of the art hardware and software, Including a thermograph, a video recorder and a terminal strip for collecting data... Boomstick: Or for ripping out throats! Just look at that thing!! Wiz: No wonder Detroit´s falling apart! All the USB flash drives can double up as shivs! Boomstick: Murphy´s armour is made out of carbo-ceramic-reinforced titanium, with laminated kevlar, which basically means it can stop pretty much anything. It's like the Pepperidge farm bread packaging of armour! Robocop: I´m composed of titanium. I don't believe you are. (Draws the Auto 9) Your move. The entire SWAT team scatters. Boomstick: Each leg has two Rambolts, which can anchor him into the ground to stop fleeing motorboats and speeding cars. Wiz: He also has a targeting system so precise he can catch and even shoot bullets out of thin air. Boomstick: Expert marksman? More like master of the impossible! Criminal: Don't try to follow me! Robocop: We won't. Criminal: The baby is going with me! Robocop: No. Criminal: I´ll kill it man! I´ll do it! I´ll fucking kill it! Robocop: We can't have that. He uses his advanced targeting to calculates the ricochet angle from a nearby metal place, then fires, hitting the criminal in the head, allowing his partner to rescue the baby. Wiz: Murphy has defeated plenty of technically superior combat machines, and endured dozens of seemingly fatal situations. He is strong enough to lift a 10-ton armoured door, tough enough to survive a bazooka, brave enough to plunge into a giant nuclear plant monster thing and kill it from inside...? Boomstick: Note to self: remember to weed garden. Wiz: And if thats not crazy enough for you he's even rescued Sting from the Four Horsemen in WCW wrestling. Yes. This is real. Boosmtick: Murphy may be a walking tank, but he also moves like one. He is SO SLOW!! Wiz: His main funcion is to chase the bad guys! You´d think OCP would´ve prioritized running legs over, say, his frisbee skills. Also, Murphy´s battery can only last about 24 hours without recharging. But consistent damage can quickly drain his power. In prolonged combat with someone his equal, Murphy is in constant danger of power failure. Boomstick: To top it off, his human parts add extra vulnerability, which is stupid because it means he can even get a common cold and... Robocop then sneezes what looks like a bolt of electricity, which hits the ground. Boomstick: FUCKING SNEEZE LIGHTING BOLTS OUT OF HIS FACE!!! I don't care how many flaws he's got! Robocop is a baddass! Owner: Nice shooting son. What´s your name? Robocop:.. Murphy. Fight The scene is in a busy city (presumably Detroit). Terminator enters the area via time travel in a gun store. Salesman: Holy shit! Hey, where'd you come from? How'd you do that? Terminator: Give me your guns... and your clothes. Now! Salesman: Whoa, hey buddy, that's not really my thing. Hey... what are you doing? Don't touch that! *screams* Suddenly, an explosion occurs, blowing up most of the store and killing the salesman. Terminator then proceeds to exit the fiery building with all of his guns and wearing his trademark outfit, with his sunglasses being the last piece put on. Robocop arrives in a police car in order to arrest the Terminator. RoboCop: Freeze, creep. You're under arrest. Come quitely or there'll be... *draws his Auto-9* ...trouble. The Terminator then takes out his Hardballer and analyzes Robocop, classifying him as a cyborg with a high threat level, and noting his titanium and laminated kevlar, as well as two vital weak points: his human brain and "human heart". Terminator: Negative. Walk away if you want to live. Robocop also analyzes his opponent, classifying him as a cyborg of unknown origin, then noting his weapons, his two hydrogen fuel cells and the danger posed if they're damaged, and Terminator's cool sunglasses. RoboCop: You are coming with me. Alive... or dead. FIGHT! The Terminator fires his hardballer pistol, which has no affect on Robocop. Robocop then fires multiple shots from his handcannon, which slightly staggers Terminator. Afterward, the two continuously fire their handguns as they walk towards each other. Terminator throws away his hardballer and pulls out his shotgun, then proceeds to shoots Robocop multiple times at close range, knocking him back. Terminator: Out of my way! *fires at Robocop* Terminator proceeds to hit Robocop with the shotgun a few times and while Robocop attempts to counter by shooting with his handcannon, Terminator grabs his arm and evades the shots, then continues hitting him with his shotgun. Robocop then twirls his handcannon and shoots the shotgun out of the Terminator's hand, but Terminator dominates him in hand to hand. Robocop: Take that, criminal...*interrupted by punch* Then Robocop manages to gets two hits in, the last one breaking his opponent's sunglasses. Angered, the Terminator punches him repeatedley, slams him into the ground, breaking the road, pummels him, then throws him through the window of his own police car. Terminator takes out his grenade launcher, throws up a round, catches it, and places it into the chamber as he prepares to send Robocop off. Terminator: Hasta la vista... baby. The Terminator fires his grenade launcher, completley obliterates the entire car, seemingly winning the whole battle right there. However, Robocop comes out of the wreckage with his flight pack and cobra assault cannon. Robocop: Good news, scum. *aims cobra assault cannon* You are no longer under arrest. He fires it at the Terminator, who is knocked back. Terminator evades all of the other shots, retrieving his shotgun, and hides. As Robocop flies around searching for his opponent, the Terminator is climbing a building. Robocop stays floating in midair, unable to find his adversary. Robocop: Hmm... do you plan on hiding forever? The Terminator is shown at the top of a rooftop, reving up his minigun. Terminator: No! He then proceeds to fire and lands several solid hits on the surprised Robocop, who is knocked back. Robocop manages to evade the remainder of the fire and analyzes the minigun, finding a weakness in its 6 barrel pivot. He fires six shots, each of which hit their marks, jamming the minigun, which Terminator discards. Robocop charges at him, but Terminator aims his grenade launcher, calculating the arc angle. Terminator: Time to bring you down to earth! He manages to hit the flight pack with the grenade launcher, causing it to malfunction. With his flight pack out of control, Robocop jumps off onto the rooftop as it flies off towards the ground without him. Robocop attaches the weapon arm, and Terminator throws aside his grenade launcher for his shotgun and jumps down towards him. RoboCop: Your move. Terminator lands a hit, but Robocop retaliates with his flamethrower, continuously burning him. Robocop: Property damage, resisting arrest, assaulting a police officer, murder. Your hot streak ends here. Robocop stops firing the flamethrower and the Terminator, a part of his face burned, is agitated. Terminator: Fuck you, Dickwad! Robocop: You have the right to remain silent... Robocop then kicks the Terminator off of the building, and aims at his falling opponent with his weapon arm. Robocop: I suggest you exercise it. He fire his smart bomb missile, which hits the Terminator, forcing him into an oil tank, which creates a massive explosion. Robocop jumps down from the building, but the Terminator makes it out, with his human skin and clothes destroyed, but the machine underneath unscathed and still holding his shotgun in his left hand. He then opens a hidden compartment in his chest, and reaches inside it with his right hand, pulling out a plasma rifle. He then fires at Robocop, two of the shots which hit, stunning his weapon arm and right Leg. Robocop is then forced to limp away into cover behind a car in order to evade the plasma rifle blasts. Once he gets behind the car, he lifts it up with one hand and throws it towards the Terminator, trapping his right arm. The Terminator is forced to tear itself away from its right arm and then marches towards Robocop with his shotgun. Terminator fires shot after shot, damaging part of Robocop's visor display and draining his battery level from 6% to 5%. Robocop scans for a weakness, finding one in the Terminator's waist hinge. Eventually, Robocop is forced into a corner as Terminator points his shotgun at his opponent's head. But just as the Terminator pulls the trigger... the weapon's out of ammo. RoboCop: Nine shots. You're out. Without another hand for the Terminator to reload his shotgun, Robocop then attaches a level 10 ordinance grenade to the Terminator, grounds himself with his rambolts, and then takes out his handcannon. Robocop: Checkmate. He then shoots the grenade with his pistol, causing a huge explosion. Robocop is damaged, but is alright, and thinks the fight is over. Robocop is suprised to see that Terminator is still functional, crawling with one arm and with its head turned the other way. He proceeds to lift up the Terminator by his neck. Robocop: What are you doing? This fight is over. The Terminator then turns his head in the right direction towards Robocop. Terminator: Not... yet. Robocop, at 1% charge, realizes that the fuel cells have been ruptured. Robocop: Hydrogen fuel cells... ruptured! The Terminator, intent on taking his opponent with him, tries reaching out to grab Robocop. Terminator: You... are... terminated. With quick thinking, Robocop straps Terminator to the flightpack, which crash-landed on a car nearby, and sends him into the air. Terminator: I'll... be... BACK! Shortly after he says this, the hydrogen fuel cells explodes, creating a huge explosion. The head surprisingly comes down with the red eyes still glowing. Robocop proceeds to twirl his pistol and places it back into his leg. K.O.! Robocop then walks forward and stomps on the Terminator's head, shattering it, then continues walking. Results Boomstick: I don't think he'll be back from now on. Wiz: Terminator may have the speed advantage, but Robocop trumped everything else. His arsenal is proven to have more destructive power behind it. Boomstick: You think the Terminator's space rifle would be enough, but Robocop has tanked plasma shots before. Wiz: In fact the difference in survivability is clear cut. Robocop has fall from the top of a skyscraper and landed on a gas tank that explodes, and he was fine. Boomstick: The Terminator was blown up by a homemade pipe bomb. Wiz: Robocop pushed a building busting bomb into a warehouse, that is solid brick by the way, which detonates in his face, and he was fine. Boomstick: The Terminator was blown up by the same type of explosion. Wiz: Robocop has stopped and reversed a 3000psi hydraulic press with his bare hands. Boomstick: You guys see where this is going now, right? Wiz: And being part-human means that Murphy can think more creatively, adding a level of unpredictability the Terminator could not immediately understand. Boomstick: The Terminator almost had a victory, until it blew up in his face. Wiz: The winner is Robocop. Trivia *This fight was likely made to commemorate the Robocop 2014 movie. *This is the third time that a Death Battle gets fully computer animated, the first two were Link vs Cloud Strife and Goku vs Superman, and the fourth being Godzilla VS Gamera. *This was the second Death Battle with Xander Mobus voicing one of the combatants, the first being He-Man vs Lion-O. *This was also the seventh Death Battle to have at least one combatant to have an original Death Battle voice actor (this time being both Terminator and Robocop), the first 6 being Vegeta vs Shadow, Mario vs Sonic, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily, Goku vs Superman, and He-Man vs Lion-O. *This is the third episode to not have a sponsor of any company. The first two were Dr. Eggman vs. Dr. Wily and Ivy vs. Orchid; and the last two were Luigi vs. Tails and the Pokemon Battle Royale. *Both Wiz and Boomstick mention that both combatants have fought before, within the Robocop Versus The Terminator comics and video game in the early '90's. *Before the battle begins, it features a guest voice actor, Takahata101, voicing the Salesman. *The Terminator having a plasma rifle stored in its torso is unique to Death Battle, as the Terminator series has never had any Terminator with a similar function. *There are a few notable errors during the animated battle: **When Terminator analyzes Robocop's vital weak points, both his head and his heart are listed as human heart. Also, said human heart was actually incorrect information used in the preview for Robocop, which was corrected in Robocop's section of the episode as a mechanical heart. **When Robocop takes cover behind the car from the plasma rifle shots, the car is moved slightly in the next shot. **Robocop takes out the ordinance grenade from his right leg instead of his left, though this was done to compensate for the fact that his left arm was disabled. **Terminator's M79 Grenade Launcher actually only has one barrel, not six as depicted in the battle. DEATH BATTLE Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Sponsorless Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Fights with voice actors